Weird But Not Alone
by CrysStar
Summary: A behind-the-scenes look into episode 118. The love story, hidden behind the deceptive smiles of the two most adored members of the Shichinintai. Jakotsu & Bankotsu WARNING. This is YAOI it is NOT Shounenai! All kids get out of the pool!
1. Original Shounenai Version

I just watched ep 118 for the ten zillionth time and I logged onto the internet to check on Undying Devotion and saw this contest. So I sat around for 3 hours typing up a cute ficcy!

Unfortunately, the contest didn't end as quickly as I had expected, which is why it took so long for me to post it on Forgive me, but given my deep admiration for TailFluffGirl, I felt that she deserved to be the very first to post this fanfic on the internet.

Her wonderful site was the inspiration for it, after all!

Besides, it was about time I wrote a one-shot! With my fav couple too!

Please enjoy this as you would my other works, though I do ask that you refrain from reading if you, for any reason, dislike shounenai pairings.

Though I did refrain from including any particularly sexual, Yaoi situations in this fanfic,  
I really don't care what anyone thinks of me or how my reputation will be affected once this fanfic is posted.

Why? Because I love it! It turned out better than expected and any flames will be disregarded and promptly deleted, though I'm always open to suggestions.

For those of you lucky Yaoi/Shounenai fangirls who've found your way here, I hope you enjoy!

**Weird, But Not Alone**

disclaimer

I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways...)

I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.

I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.

- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

Bankotsu walked solemnly along the dirt road, kicking pebbles and rocks to try to calm a little of his frustration.  
He tried to think but couldn't. His mind seemed clouded.

All he could think about was Suikotsu. He had been sure that Renkotu, if anyone, would be next to die after Ginkotsu.  
But he had beenwrong...

He was feeling so lonely all of the sudden, because he realized that he had lost four of his team already.  
The other two would leave him soon as well. He could feel it.

He blamed himself for not realizing just how formidable their new foes were.  
Why had he even accepted those accursed jewel shards?!

That bastard Naraku hadn't given him enough information about his enemies either...

Bankotsu closed his eyes softly and walked on. Even if he wanted to he couldn't cry.  
He was too strong for that.

He tried to stop it but his mind traveled back to that time... His awakening.

He kept his eyes closed and he almost felt like he was back in his own grave.  
The blurry image of Naraku appeared, then grew clearer as Naraku began talking.

"Mezameru Bankotsu, Mezameru..." Had he even wanted to wake up?What else was there to do?

He sat up, thoroughly confused.  
Naraku asked him if he was the leader of the Shichinintai, but he didn't answer.

Bankotsu could remember meeting someone like him before so he asked Naraku if he was the same youkai he had met.

Naraku introduced himself.  
And that was when Bankotsu realized that he was truly alive again. He could remember his own death so vividly...

Naraku confirmed it. They were in the tomb of the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu turned around quickly to look at his own tomb.  
The bones, clothes, and weapons of his fellow comrades were laying in a messy heap behind him.

He could easily recognize Jakotsu's precious Jakotsutou.

Horrible sadness flooded through his entire being, as did many memories of Jakotsu.  
His memories were interrupted by Naraku, who told him that he had placed a Shikon shard within his body.

The power of the jewel had resurrected him!

Bankotsu was excited. He was alive again! He could feel and see so well!  
He had finally awoken from that terrible long sleep he had plunged into...

He commented that the Shikon jewel was very useful, now understanding why the Naraku he had met so long ago was trying so hard to obtain it.

That was when Naraku asked him for his help.  
In return, he offered six more pieces of the Shikon jewel, promising that Bankotsu could keep them forever.

He dropped the jewel shards on the floor and Bankotsu crawled over and picked them up.  
When he looked back up, Naraku had disappeared... But he still heard Naraku's last words.

"Go with your partners and defeat my enemy together."

Bankotsu had sat down to think it over for a while. But in the end he decided that it was a good deal.  
Even if this was a trick at least he could be with them for a little bit longer.

They too deserved to be alive again. To feel that wonderful refreshing feeling he had felt when he had taken his first breath.

He crawled over to Jakotsutou and gathered the remains of Jakotsu. It was pretty simple to find the right pieces.  
He could almost feel Jakotsu's spirit in the bones that made up his body...

He separated them from the pile, forming an almost perfect skeleton with the many bones and placed the Jakotsutou by it.  
He then dropped a single jewel shard onto the top of the spine.

Immediately, the skeleton perfected itself.  
Every single bone flew back into it's original position and the skeleton began to glow.

Bankotsu shielded his eyes from the blinding yellow light, but just as suddenly as it had appeared the light vanished.

And there lay Jakotsu, his perfect body was just as it had been ten years ago.  
His eyelids were closed softly and a small smile played on his painted lips.

Bankotsu could wager that he was dreaming of him...

He placed his right hand on Jakotsu's chest and shook him gently. His skin was silky smooth and so warm.  
He could feel Jakotsu's heart beating gently beneath his fingers.

Jakotsu's eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide with shock.  
"Bankotsu-Oo-aniki!"Jakotsu gasped, staring disbelievingly at him.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile. He knew just how confused Jakotsu must've been but he didn't even feel like explaining.

Jakotsu was back! He wouldn't be alone anymore...

And that made everything worth it. Who cared if Naraku was trustworthy or not?  
Any guy who would return Jakotsu to him was sent from the heavens.

Though why anyone in heaven would care about Bankotsu was a mystery, he was still very grateful.

He decided not to explain anything to Jakotsu just yet. He just wanted to hold him again.  
Bankotsu held his arms open invitingly and Jakotsu didn't even hesitate before lunging into him.

He wrapped his arms around Jakotsu, not caring that he had knocked him onto the cold, hard ground. Not even caring that they were both nude.

Nothing mattered now. Nothing but his strong love for the man in his arms...

He knew Jakotsu felt the same way.

Jakotsu pushed himself up on his palms and gazed down into Bankotsu's gorgeous bright eyes.  
He was familiar with the position he was in. It was one of his favorites, on top of Bankotsu.

His favorite was beneath Bankotsu.

He dipped his head and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Bankotsu blushed. He had been waiting for him to do that. He kissed him back eagerly, entwining his fingers within Jakotsu's silky black hair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu's thoughts were suddenly halted. The familiar sound of metal blades scraping together reached his ears.  
It was the sound of Jakotsutou retracting.

He began to walk faster, eager to see him again. Jakotsu was so close...

A smile spread across his lips as he recognized the back of Jakotsu. He was holding up some kind of cloth, and he was surrounded by dead horses and soldiers...

As if it mattered what he was doing!..

"Hey Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called to him, smiling. Jakotsu turned and smiled right back at Bankotsu.  
He ran to him and showed him the new outfit he had just found.

A yellow yukata...What a surprise. More women's clothing...

Bankotsu just continued smiling at him. He wouldn't have cared even if Jakotsu was holding up his own clothes, announcing that he had decided to become a nudist.

"I was getting a bit cold..." Jakotsu explained. " So I just..." He was cut off by Bankotsu, who wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

But before he could even kiss back Bankotsu broke the kiss, grabbing his right hand.  
He began to walk further along the path, pulling him along. "Then let's go warm you up..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Bankotsu rolled over, sighing contentedly. Jakotsu rolled over to face him and draped an arm over his bare back, and Bankotsu smiled at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes softly and ran his fingers along the fang mark below one of his eyes.  
He loved these marks. These marks couldn't be found anywhere else but on the face of the man he loved so completely...

"Hey Jakotsu..." He whispered, opening his eyes. Jakotsu stared into his eyes so he knew he was listening.

"I love you." he stated, resting his head on his arm.  
"I love you too." Jakotsu replied. It wasn't the first time he had said it. And they both knew that it was true...

As much as Bankotsu would've loved to have stayed lying by his side, he knew that there was still much work left undone.

They'd have plenty of time to spend together after Inuyasha had been defeated...

Bankotsu forced himself to sit up and Jakotsu sat up as well. They began to pull their clothes back on.  
Having to go back to battling was so disappointing, but Jakotsu understood why they had to.

They had to defeat Inuyasha to earn the jewel shards they had in their bodies.  
And once they had they could live together forever. The jewels would make them both immortal.

And then they could make love as often as they wanted to and even reclaim their title.

They'd be the most feared men in all of Japan, and if any daimyos decided to kill them again they wouldn't be able to.  
As long as the jewels were still in them they would regenerate even after being killed again.

The undead Shichinintai would be unstoppable!

Bankotsu stood up, fully dressed, and offered a hand to help Jakotsu up.  
He finished tying on the new yukata he had found and took Bankotsu's hand.

"Oh isn't it beautiful!?" he squealed.

Bankotsu nodded, pulling him from the room and through the front door, stepping over the bodies of the two people who used to live in the house they were in.

He led Jakotsu out onto the porch and they sat, admiring the setting sun.

The thoughts of his dead brothers returned to Bankotsu's mind and he turned to Jakotsu for confirmation.  
"I heard that Suikotsu died..." he said hesitantly.

Jakotsu sighed, resting his head on the palm of his right hand. "Yes, It was awful..."  
He suddenly pulled his head from his palm, his eyes widening as if he had just realized something.

He put a hand down into the armor on his chest and pulled out a Shikon shard, holding it out toBankotsu.  
"I nearly forgot! Suikotsu's shard..."

Bankotsu took it hesitantly, and looked up at him, thoroughly confused. "Jakotsu... This is for me?"

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "What? Didn't you order us to give you any shards that we found?"  
Bankotsu lowered his head, closing his eyes softly, and Jakotsu tilted his head to see what was wrong with him.

A tear glistened in Bankotsu's left eye as he lifted his head. "Jakotsu... You..." He began, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Are so great!" He suddenly yelled, throwing an arm around Jakotsu's neck and pulling him closer to himself.

"Huh?.." Jakotsu was still confused...

"Truthfully, you're the only one in the world that I can trust!" Bankotsu announced, smiling widely.  
Jakotsu continued his confused staring.

"Though..." Bankotsu hesitated, "You are a little weird..."  
"You think so?" Jakotsu closed his eyes, smiling.

Then they both spontaneously burst out laughing.

But suddenly Bankotsu stopped laughing and turned back to Jakotsu.  
"Hey Jakotsu..." He whispered. Jakotsu turned and stared into his eyes so he knew he was listening.

"I love you." He said again.  
"I love you too." Jakotsu replied with a quiet giggle.

"Hey Jakotsu..." Bankotsu began, lying down with his head resting on Jakotsu's lap.  
"What?" Jakotsu asked, playing with his long braid.

"I'm glad I'm not the only weird one..." Bankotsu mumbled, closing his eyes softly.

Then they both spontaneously burst out laughing again, the beautiful setting of the sun silently announcing the end of the day.

(AN. My first one-shot and my first Ja/Ban pairing! It's for the Happily Ever After fanfic contest on Undying Devotion.**The best Ja/Ban site ever!! **If you'd like to visit this site simply click the link I've put in my Author Profile.

Anyways I hope everyone liked the story!

I just wanted to tell the world that the famous Kagura Fuujinnomai fully supports the shounenai fangirls! Hell, she is one! Bankotsu and Jakotsu forever!!!)

Kagura Fuujinnomai


	2. yaoi version

disclaimer

I, Kagura Fuujinnomai do not own Bankotsu, Jakotsu, or any of the other characters associated with the Inuyasha series.(Although I wish I did own those adorable, wonderful, super kawaii, sexy little sons of...ahem! anyways...)

I get nothing from writing my Fanfics.

I am simply a fangirl who wishes to share her passion with the rest of the world.

- sincerely,

Kagura Fuujinnomai

(AN. This is a completely revamped version of my classic story. It is rated M M M! Get out of here if you are underage!! XD  
For those of you lucky Yaoi/Shounenai fangirls who are old enough please read, review, and most importantly enjoy!)

* * *

Terminology: This story is very true to the manga, and so I will define some words that may not be familiar too you if you are not particularly familiar with Inuyasha or yaoi pairings in general. Please message me if you spot another word which you would like to see on this list.

"Mezameru": Naraku's first words to Bankotsu. It means "Awaken"

Yukata: The yellow robe Jakotsu is wearing in ep.118.  
Jakotsutou: Jakotsu's snake-like weapon.  
Banryuu: Bankotsu's halberd/sword.  
Saimyousho: Naraku's poisonous wasp-like insects who deliver news to Bankotsu.  
"Mou" Jakotsu's classic catch phrase. It is usually used along with a pout to express discontent. Much like the english "aww".  
Seme: The dominant partner in a sexual encounter: The one that gives.  
Uke: The submissive partner in a sexual encounter: The one who receives.

* * *

**Weird, But Not Alone**

Bankotsu walked solemnly along the dirt road, kicking pebbles and rocks to try to calm a little of his frustration.  
He tried to think but couldn't. His mind seemed clouded.

All he could think about was Suikotsu. He had been sure that Renkotsu, if anyone, would be next to die after Ginkotsu.  
But he had been wrong...

He was feeling so lonely all of the sudden, because he realized that he had lost four of his team already. The other two would leave him soon as well. He could feel it.  
He blamed himself for not realizing just how formidable their new foes were.  
Why had he even accepted those accursed jewel shards?!

That bastard Naraku hadn't given him enough information about his enemies either...

Bankotsu closed his eyes softly and walked on. Even if he wanted to he couldn't cry.  
He was too strong for that.

He tried to stop it but his mind traveled back to that time... His awakening.

He kept his eyes closed and he almost felt like he was back in his own grave.  
The blurry image of Naraku appeared, then grew clearer as Naraku began talking.

"Mezameru Bankotsu, Mezameru..." Had he even wanted to wake up? What else was there to do?

He sat up, thoroughly confused.

Naraku asked him if he was the leader of the Shichinintai, but he didn't answer. Bankotsu could remember meeting someone like him before so he asked Naraku if he was the same youkai he had met.

Naraku introduced himself.

And that was when Bankotsu realized that he was truly alive again. He could remember his own death so vividly... Naraku confirmed it. They were in the tomb of the Shichinintai.

Bankotsu turned around quickly to look at his own tomb.

The bones, clothes, and weapons of his fellow comrades were laying in a messy heap behind him. He could easily recognize Jakotsu's precious Jakotsutou. Horrible sadness flooded through his entire being, as did many memories of Jakotsu.

His memories were interrupted by Naraku, who told him that he had placed a Shikon shard within his body.

The power of the jewel had resurrected him! Bankotsu was excited. He was alive again! He could feel and see so well! He had finally awoken from that terrible long sleep he had plunged into... He commented that the Shikon jewel was very useful, now understanding why the Naraku he had met so long ago was trying so hard to obtain it.

That was when Naraku asked him for his help.

In return, he offered six more pieces of the Shikon jewel, promising that Bankotsu could keep them forever.  
He dropped the jewel shards on the floor and Bankotsu crawled over and picked them up.  
When he looked back up, Naraku had disappeared... But he still heard Naraku's last words.

"Go with your partners and defeat my enemy together."

Bankotsu had sat down to think it over for a while. But in the end he decided that it was a good deal. Even if this was a trick at least he could be with them for a little bit longer.  
They too deserved to be alive again. To feel that wonderful refreshing feeling he had felt when he had taken his first breath.

He crawled over to Jakotsutou and gathered the remains of Jakotsu. It was pretty simple to find the right pieces. He could almost feel Jakotsu's spirit in the bones that made up his body... He separated them from the others, forming an almost perfect skeleton with the many bones and placed the Jakotsutou by it. He then dropped a single jewel shard onto the top of the spine.

Immediately, the skeleton perfected itself.  
Every single bone flew back into it's original position and the skeleton began to glow.

Bankotsu shielded his eyes from the blinding yellow light, but just as suddenly as it had appeared the light vanished.

And there lay Jakotsu, his perfect body was just as it had been ten years ago.  
His eyelids were closed softly and a small smile played on his painted lips.

Bankotsu could wager that he was dreaming of him...  
He placed his right hand on Jakotsu's chest and shook him gently. His skin was silky smooth and so warm.  
He could feel Jakotsu's heart beating gently beneath his fingers.

Jakotsu's eyes fluttered open. He sat up quickly, his eyes wide with shock.

"Bankotsu-Oo-aniki!" Jakotsu gasped, staring disbelievingly at him.

Bankotsu couldn't help but smile. He knew just how confused Jakotsu must've been but he didn't even feel like explaining. Jakotsu was back! He wouldn't be alone anymore...

And that made everything worth it. Who cared if Naraku was trustworthy or not?  
Any guy who would return Jakotsu to him was sent from the heavens.

He decided not to explain anything to Jakotsu just yet. He just wanted to hold him again.

Bankotsu held his arms open invitingly and Jakotsu didn't even hesitate before lunging into them.

He wrapped his arms around Jakotsu, not caring that he had knocked him onto the cold, hard ground. Not even caring that they were both naked. Nothing mattered now. Nothing but his strong love for the man in his arms...

He knew Jakotsu felt the same way.

The older of the two pushed himself up on his palms and gazed down into his companion's gorgeous bright eyes. He was familiar with the position he was in. It was one of his favorites, on top of Bankotsu.

His very favorite, of course, was beneath Bankotsu…

He dipped his head and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Bankotsu blushed. He had been waiting for him to do that. He kissed him back eagerly, entwining his fingers within Jakotsu's silky black hair.

* * *

Bankotsu's thoughts were suddenly halted. The familiar sound of metal blades scraping together reached his ears.  
It was the sound of Jakotsutou retracting.

He began to walk faster, eager to see him again. Jakotsu was so close...

A smile spread across his lips as he recognized the back of Jakotsu. He was holding up some kind of cloth, and he was surrounded by dead horses and soldiers...  
As if it mattered what he was doing!..

"Hey Jakotsu!" Bankotsu called to him, smiling. Jakotsu turned and smiled right back at Bankotsu.  
He ran to him and showed him the new outfit he had just found.

A yellow yukata...What a surprise. More women's clothing...

Bankotsu just continued smiling at him. He wouldn't have cared even if Jakotsu was holding up his own clothes, announcing that he had decided to become a nudist.  
"I was getting a bit cold..." Jakotsu explained. " So I just..." He was cut off by Bankotsu, who wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

But before he could even return it, the younger man broke the kiss, grabbing his right hand.  
He began to walk further along the path, pulling him along. "Then let's go warm you up..."

His cheeks began to heat up as Jakotsu followed along the path, wondering where Bankotsu planned to lead him. Before long they reached a small house, and Jakotsu realized this must be the place. Two Saimyousho buzzed about the door, keeping watch, but other than them there were no signs of life about the house. He assumed Bankotsu had already done away with its former owners…

Obediently he followed his senior mercenary through the unfamiliar house. It was small, but very warm and lavishly decorated. He guessed it had served as an inn for travelers who'd made the trek to mount Hakurei. Bankotsu easily searched out the master suite and bowed his partner inside.  
Jakotsu surveyed the room, admiring the dark shoji screens and the plush, plump mattress that stretched across most of the ground. He turned to question the younger man, wondering if they had time to play around on the inviting crisp sheets before him, but Bankotsu ignored the question. He locked the door securely, and then moved to close the curtains. The sun had not yet begun to set, but as the dark curtains swerved into position, darkness blanketed the small room.

Jakotsu removed his weapon, instinctively, propping Jakotsutou against the wall, right beside Banryuu. He removed his heavy under armor as well, cringing at the hole Sesshoumaru had left in it during their previous battle. " Mou, Bankotsu-No-Oo-aniki, he whined, pulling the butterfly pin from his hair. "That stupid Sesshoumaru ruined my favorite outfit. I can't believe a bastard like him is related to my lovely Inuyas-" He gasped abruptly as Bankotsu suddenly grabbed hold of him from behind. He pushed the older man up against the wall, ignoring the weapons clattering at their feet.

"I don't want to hear you say **his **name" He growled, taking a forceful hold of the sash around the other man's waist. He tugged on it expertly, and it fell away, leaving the silken robe hanging open so that he could access its owner's body with ease. Jakotsu blushed furiously as the cold air tickled his now fully exposed front. He marveled dumbly as the younger man continued, stripping him entirely with effortless finesse. As his entire wardrobe fell in a pile at his feet, Jakotsu gasped sharply. His leader's rough hands had gripped him from behind, wrapping tightly around his unprepared shaft. He leaned forward against the wall, closing his eyes as Bankotsu moved closer still. He could feel the other man's teeth grazing his back. His hot breath came in pants as his tongue slid across his pale shoulder blades.

His hands moved adeptly, sliding along the loose, porcelain skin that radiated stiff heat in his palms. He could hear Jakotsu's quiet gasps and quickened the pace, biting down on the flesh of his back. The taller man arched reflexively, the swell of his hips pressing firmly against the cool fabric of Bankotsu's pants. "Bankotsu no-" He bit back a moan, his palms sliding further down the wallpaper as the pressure of his touch intensified.

"That's better." A mischievous grin curled his formerly frowning lips, and Bankotsu licked the wounded flesh against his teeth. "Say it again…"  
Jakotsu blushed furiously, trying half-heartedly to pry the younger man's hands from his now painfully stiff manhood. Bankotsu did not release him, but instead moved one hand to pin Jakotsu's wrists up against the wall.

"Ooh…" Jakotsu's tattooed cheeks colored even more as the shame rose within him. Usually it was he who dominated his partner, relishing in the sound of their pleading gasps for release. Bankotsu was the only one he had ever submitted to, and as the pleasure built beneath the agile fingers of his only seme, Jakotsu couldn't help but call his name again and again.

Bankotsu smirked against his back, listening smugly as his captive gasped his name.  
"You like that?" He chuckled, not caring when Jakotsu only moaned in reply. He pressed his own stiffening arousal against the heat of his companion and slowed the ministrations of his hands. His fingers were already hot and sticky with copious amounts of precum, and he was loathe to allow Jakotsu to reach climax when he couldn't even see his face.

Abruptly he released the other man, letting him push himself shakily away from the wall.  
He then wasted no time in beginning to remove his own clothing, taking advantage of Jakotsu's humiliated attempt to catch his breath and stand up straight.  
"Aniki?…" He breathed, turning to face the shorter but stronger man behind himself. He had not expected the sudden forceful contact, and wondered over its origin.  
Bankotsu stooped silently behind him, working his way out of his shoes and undergarments. When he had finally stood, fully naked before him and kicked his discarded clothing out of the way, Jakotsu lost his train of thought and merely gaped, admiring his sun-kissed, tanned body.

Bankotsu did not allow this for long, however and moved forward, swiftly catching his wrist and beckoning him toward the center of the room where the plush bedding stretched invitingly.  
Again Jakotsu allowed the younger man to lead him as he always had, and as his young lover pushed him down onto the mattress, settling himself above the obedient man, he did not protest.  
Bankotsu's silken black braid tickled his neck as Jakotsu leaned almost hungrily upward, catching the other man's lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues danced and wrestled furiously as Bankotsu lowered himself so that his weeping arousal just barely touched the head of his companion's porcelain length. Immediately Jakotsu took hold of both of them, his longer, equally adept fingers wrapping around both of them with ease.

A hiss escaped Bankotsu's mouth as he tore himself away from the other man's kiss. He pushed himself up onto his palms and reveled in their intimate contact, heaving his hips rhythmically so that the friction between them increased.

"Co- Come here…" Jakotsu beckoned, unable to keep the pleasure from his own voice.  
And this time Bankotsu obeyed, crawling forward so that he slipped out of Jakotsu's warm grip. Those long fingers resettled themselves on his hips and Jakotsu guided him closer still, finally pulling him up so that his face was level with his hips. He smiled, running his leader's cute pinkish head along his painted lips, and pressed a kiss to it, admiring the way it swelled at his touch. His tongue snaked expertly against the smooth flesh, wetting it substantially before he finally began to take it into his mouth.

Bankotsu held in a moan, resisting the urge to thrust downward, further into the delicious warmth beneath him. His eyes screwed shut as Jakotsu worked his magic, further eliciting his leader's ragged breath and now audible pleasure. He tried to move, infuriated with the pace of their lovemaking, but Jakotsu didn't allow it. He held the cards now, firmly nestled between his smooth, marble teeth. "Let me…" Bankotsu breathed, trying to move, "Let me face the other way…"  
Jakotsu released his hold on the other man, and he took this as a sign of approval. Quickly he reversed his position, settling his head between the other man's long, gorgeous legs.

Jakotsu took him back into his mouth, continuing right where he left off, but Bankotsu had other things in mind. He propped himself securely on his knees and only one elbow, careful not to slide himself out of the other man's exquisite mouth. He popped the fingers of his right hand into his own mouth, generously coating them with saliva before lowering himself a little more. He nuzzled the older man's warm, smooth sack out of his way before snaking his tongue as far as it would reach, along the soft little bridge of flesh that separated him from Jakotsu's tight entrance.

The older man caught on and brought his legs up, knees bent so that Bankotsu could finally reach him. He released his companion's slippery manhood as his seme moved further down between his legs, his tongue swiping softly across his tightly closed entrance. The taller man made to speak, but his leader had already gotten hold of the protesting muscles, using those two wet fingers to spread a path. Instinctively Jakotsu lifted his ass from the mattress as his leader's hot tongue finally snaked its way inside of him. It was an incredibly erotic sensation and he almost felt himself slipping over the edge, but refused to allow it. Bankotsu's fingers worked mercilessly against the tight muscles, intruding further into this intimate sanctuary he was determined to desecrate.  
Jakotsu moaned shamelessly at his touch, quivering beneath the overwhelming sensation of his leader kissing him so deeply. He had never been touched like this before. His lover's moist, supple tongue slid expertly against the tight hole as his fingers worked it more widely still.

Finally Jakotsu could bear it no longer and begged his leader to release him. The younger man did so, reluctantly, leaving him soaked and exhausted. He lie back down, breathing heavily, but Bankotsu was not through with him yet. He allowed the younger man to roll him onto his stomach and settled himself up on his hands and knees. Almost immediately he felt his seme pushing inside of him. The entrance yielded easily now, and after a few thrusts, Bankotsu paused, completely sheathed in his companion's warmth.

"Oh…" The older man writhed beneath him, covertly begging him to continue.  
So Bankotsu slid slowly backwards, savoring the heat and friction but then plunged forward mercilessly.  
His uke screamed into the bedding, fisting the sheets franticly as the strength of each thrust hit home. Again and again the younger man ground against his target, causing his lover to cry out still louder, convulsing alarmingly in sheer pleasure. He could not hold back a moment longer.

Jakotsu's pearly white ecstasy spilled out over the mattress, as Bankotsu made one final plunge before joining him at the height of shameless, indescribable passion. They collapsed onto the soft mass of rumbled sheets and pillows, lying side by side as each gasped for breath.

His fingers met with wet, tingling skin as Bankotsu took hold of his companion, hoisting himself out of the sodden, thoroughly abused entrance.

He lie still, sighing contentedly. Jakotsu rolled over to face him and draped an arm over his bare back. Bankotsu smiled, placing a hand on his cheek.

He closed his eyes softly and ran his fingers along the fang mark below one of his eyes.  
He loved these marks. These marks couldn't be found anywhere else but on the face of the man he loved so completely...

"Hey Jakotsu..." He whispered, opening his eyes. Jakotsu stared into those endlessly blue orbs, listening intently.

"I love you." he stated, resting his head on his arm.  
"I love you too." Jakotsu replied. It wasn't the first time he had said it. And they both knew that it was true...

As much as Bankotsu would've loved to have stayed lying by his side, he knew that there was still much work left undone.

They'd have plenty of time to spend together after Inuyasha had been defeated...

Bankotsu forced himself to sit up and Jakotsu sat up as well. They began to pull their clothes back on.  
Having to go back to battling was so disappointing, but Jakotsu understood why they had to.

They had to defeat Inuyasha to earn the jewel shards they had in their bodies.  
And once they had they could live together forever. The jewels would make them both immortal.

And then they could make love as often as they wanted to and even reclaim their title.

They'd be the most feared men in all of Japan, and if any daimyos decided to kill them again they wouldn't be able to.  
As long as the jewels were still in them they would regenerate even after being killed again.

The undead Shichinintai would be unstoppable, even if it only held three members!

Bankotsu stood up, fully dressed, and offered a hand to help Jakotsu up.  
He finished tying on the new yukata he had found and took Bankotsu's hand.

"Oh isn't it beautiful!?" he squealed.

Bankotsu nodded, pulling him from the room and through the front door.

He led Jakotsu out onto the porch and they sat, admiring the setting sun.

The thoughts of his dead brothers returned to Bankotsu's mind and he turned to Jakotsu for confirmation.  
"I heard that Suikotsu died..." he said hesitantly.

Jakotsu sighed, resting his head on the palm of his right hand. "Yes, It was awful..."  
He suddenly pulled his head from his palm, his eyes widening as if he had just realized something.

He put a hand down into the armor on his chest and pulled out a Shikon shard, holding it out to Bankotsu.  
"I nearly forgot! Suikotsu's shard..."

Bankotsu took it hesitantly, and looked up at him, thoroughly confused. "Jakotsu... This is for me?"

Jakotsu crossed his arms. "What? Didn't you order us to give you any shards that we found?"  
Bankotsu lowered his head, closing his eyes softly, and Jakotsu tilted his head to see what was wrong with him.

A tear glistened in Bankotsu's left eye as he lifted his head. "Jakotsu... You..." He began, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Are so great!" He suddenly yelled, throwing an arm around Jakotsu's neck and pulling him closer to himself.

"Huh?.." Jakotsu was still confused...

"Truthfully, you're the only one in the world that I can trust!" Bankotsu announced, smiling widely.  
Jakotsu continued his confused staring.

"Though..." Bankotsu hesitated, "You are a little weird..."  
"You think so?" Jakotsu closed his eyes, smiling.

Then they both spontaneously burst out laughing.

But suddenly Bankotsu stopped laughing and turned back to Jakotsu.  
"Hey Jakotsu..." He whispered. Jakotsu turned and stared into his eyes so he knew he was listening.

"I love you." He said again.  
"I love you too." Jakotsu replied with a quiet giggle.

"Hey Jakotsu..." Bankotsu began, lying down with his head resting on Jakotsu's lap.  
"What?" Jakotsu asked, playing with his long braid.

"I'm glad I'm not the only weird one..." Bankotsu mumbled, closing his eyes softly.

Then they both spontaneously burst out laughing again, the beautiful setting of the sun silently announcing the end of the day.

(AN. Thank you for reading! XD I am so embarrassed at having written this. I promise it is the most erotic piece I've ever let escape my head! I mean... There is rimming and frotting and... well you know already cuz you read it! XD Either way I look forward to hearing what you think of this little gem! Please review. Your opinion is what matters most! )


End file.
